


Tells

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [117]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Challenge From Natasha, Evenly Matched, F/M, First Real Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, POV Steve Rogers, Poker, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Loses, Strip Poker, Topless Natasha, Topless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: On a night where Steve and Natasha play poker, things get very interesting. Very interesting indeed.





	Tells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> It had been a long while since I was given prompts for any of my MCU ships, and **Dreamin** supplied me with a few out of the kindness of her heart. The one this fic answers is “ _'I know when you’re lying.' 'Yeah, how’s that?' -- Steve/Nat. I'll let you decide who says what. :)_ ”

“I know when you’re lying.”

Natasha scoffed, continuing to shuffle the cards. “Yeah? How’s that?”

Steve put a finger to the side of his nose and then moved it down to his lips. “Not going to tell you before we play poker, Nat.”

“Smart move, old man.” She kept shuffling the cards. “You have tells too,” she said. “But I’ll keep them close to the vest.”

Steve nodded, leaning back in the chair. He’d assumed once she had gone off to find what she needed while he looked for Bucky, it would be rare to cross each other’s path. But he’d gone back to New York, back home, and Sam had followed and they were rooming in good old Brooklyn. Steve spent his time dredging up what resources he could to find Bucky and Sam did his volunteer work with veterans wherever he was needed, spending more time counseling them than helping Steve, but Steve didn’t mind. He had a better inkling of the kind of fighting these men and women had been through and Sam was better for them than he was for him.

But Natasha...was she better for him now or was she before?

He wondered that sometimes. She spent more time in New York than he’d ever expected her to, holing up in the rebuilt Avengers Tower with Stark and Pepper and any other Avengers who dropped in unexpectedly. An invitation had been extended for him to stay, too, but Manhattan was always the glitzy area of New York. Brooklyn was home.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t take the subway to Manhattan to spend time with everyone. They were all becoming...something. Maybe friends. Maybe more like a family. He wasn’t sure, but it was good.

Him and Nat, though, what they were becoming, he had no clue.

She began dealing the cards for five card stud, and he looked at what he had. Not a bad start, but not the best. He just had to hope Nat didn’t cheat. She did when she played with Barton so he wouldn’t put it past her now. Good thing he knew her tell.

“Let’s make it more interesting,” she said, rearranging her hand. “Strip poker...you know how to play that?”

“I _did_ spend time around showgirls,” he said with a smirk. “You’re on, Romanoff.”

**-–**

An hour later they were each down to one article of clothing. Nat had very little modesty, he noticed, and she didn’t seem to care that she was topless. He’d be nice and let her get dressed after he won the next hand and the string bikini bottoms were supposed to come off. No need to make he take _every_ stitch of clothing off.

He laid down his hand. “Four Kings,” he said, pleased with himself.

Nat looked down at her hand and then grinned as she laid them down and his eyes went wide. “Four Aces.”

“Damn,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought I knew your tells.”

“To be fair, Rogers, I thought I knew yours.” She did a little turn around motion. “Off with the skivvies.”

“Give a man some modesty?” he asked.

She tilted her head and then bit her lips. “Fine. A kiss and we go one more round. Winner takes all, though.”

He raised an eyebrow and then went over to the side of the table. The only other time they had kissed had been a surprise to keep their cover. Maybe she wanted to see if all his kisses were bad.

He’d show her.

He leaned in and surprised her, kissing her with probably more passion than she had expected, but when she kissed him back it all...changed. There was no other way to describe it. He pulled her against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand was running down her bare back…

The last really coherent thought was maybe he could tell when Nat was lying _sometimes_ and this?

This was all real.


End file.
